You Were Worth It All
by Jaida857
Summary: Alternate ending to Everfound; contains spoilers. Allie didn't know if she could live again without Mikey. In the end, would she choose him over her family and everything else? K plus to be safe. One-shot.


**What if Everfound ended differently? What if Allie chose Mikey over her family? Read to find out. I don't own The Skinjacker trilogy, or its characters.**

* * *

><p>He didn't want to go into the light, and he could see as clear as day that she didn't want him to either. But it wasn't his choice to make. Fate chose for him. Allie had to be a skinjacker, so she couldn't go with him. He may have been able to change his appearance, but that didn't stop the mystery light form claiming him. He'd never forget those last words he said to his love.<p>

_I'll be waiting for you._

Mikey sighed, and then scolded himself for doing so. He had promised himself long ago to never show signs of weakness, even when no one was around to see him. Of course, he broke that promise a thousand times with Allie, but with her it was different. She was his other half, the one who completed him, who made him whole.

"But Allie's not here now, is she?" he said to himself, not caring how loud he spoke, because he was alone. "So you need to stop this and deal with it. Maybe on day she'll show up, but don't get your hopes up. She'll probably skinjack herself and live her life. She might even fall in love with someone else. But it doesn't matter. Either way, she won't be coming here any time soon, so just suck it up and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

While on the outside he put on an annoyed appearance, inside he felt horrible. He had put on a smile for her when he left, but it didn't ease the pain in his mind, the pain of possibly never seeing her again. Maybe she would forget about him? After all, once she skinjacked herself, Everlost would be no more for her. It would be like a dream. A real one, yes, but it wouldn't matter to her life anymore.

Mikey was just about to stand up and start pacing to pass the time when he heard a sound behind him. More to the point, a voice. A voice that made him think he must be losing it.

* * *

><p>Allie's decision was not an easy one. She found herself in the same hospital in Memphis, shuffling her feet to keep herself from sinking into the floor, and seeing as she was above ground level, it would be very easy to take a one way trip to the centre of the earth. It was Valentine's day in the living world; she had skinjacked a man earlier and read the paper. She knew her family would be visiting today. It was now or never. She would wait until they came, and then she would skinjack herself. That was the plan. She would wake up, and her life would go on normal again.<p>

Except it wouldn't. Not for her. Because during those four years, while her body rested, her spirit was in Everlost. She would never forget those amazing and scary and exhilarating times. She would never forget her friends, especially not Nick, whom she had known since arriving there...

And especially not Mikey. The memory alone would have brought tears to her eyes, had she been able to shed any in her current state. Her mind refused to stop thinking about him; his laugh, his smile, even when he lost his temper. She loved it all. And now he was gone, gone into some mysterious light where she could not follow him.

Not unless her body was dead. And that was the issue.

So Allie had two options. She could skinjack herself, and live out her life, and die when fate deemed her ready. Or, she could skinjack a nurse and end her body's life right then and there. She would no longer be a skinjacker, and all it would take was for her to pull that currently stone-cold coin out of her pocket and she would follow after Mikey into the light, wherever it led. Both choices had consequences. One meant never seeing her family again, and one meant never having the chance to see her love again. She thought about it, right up until her family made their way into her hospital room for their holiday visit. She watched them, and almost skinjacked herself right then and there. But something stopped her. When her father left, her mother stayed for a few moments longer. Seeing the look on her face; she wanted nothing more than for her daughter to wake up. Allie could grant her that wish, easily.

But she couldn't do it. And so her mother left, and Allie was still standing there shuffling her feet. She stood there for hours. She stared at the older version of herself, and thinking about her choices.

There was really only one choice that would feel right to her. No matter how selfish it seemed, she would never be happy living again. Not without him. And so she made her choice. The next nurse who passed by her door suddenly found herself being put to sleep as the young girl took over. She knew how she would end it; suffocation would be easiest.

* * *

><p>At what she had done, the memory of tears broke through into Everlost as Allie felt them streaking down her cheeks. It felt good, to be crying again. It had been too long since she had cried for herself. But at the same time, it felt horrible. She couldn't believe she had really done it. The effect had been instant; the nurse woke up to find her standing next to the now dead patient. Allie didn't stay for a second. She couldn't. She raced out of there and would have kept running forever, but she didn't see the point. When she found the nearest deadspot, a park bench, she sat down and hugged herself and rocked back and forth and cried. She knew exactly what she had done, and how broken her parents would be when they found out. They would get the call later that day about it, Allie knew for sure. But at least they would stop hoping. Their daughter wouldn't be on their minds as much anymore. Of course at first, they would be heartbroken, but they would move on. They never would of had she remained in that coma.<p>

The tears eventually stopped. Allie went to wipe her cheek to fin it already dry; that was Everlost logic for you. She forced her mind off of her parents and brought up the memory of Mikey's face, before she forgot it, for she was no longer a skinjacker, and memories would begin to fade. She knew she couldn't hesitate, and she didn't want to. She had no reason to stay in that world anymore. A new one was waiting, and as she pulled out the coin from her pocket, she felt it was now warm, and getting hotter. She took a deep breathe and stood up as a tunnel opened before her. She recognized it well, and in that single moment, she knew she had made the right decision. A smile lingered on her face as she disappeared from Everlost forever, finally ready to move on.

* * *

><p>After being shot down the tunnel, she found herself blinded by light. She squeezed her eyes shut, and when they opened, she was very surprised at her surroundings.<p>

Trees swayed lightly in a comfortably cool breeze. Grass tickled her now bare feet. Sun shone down lightly from above, high in the clear blue sky. A large clearing, surrounded by a magnificent forest, was where she now stood. But her eyes were only for the boy sitting in the middle of it all.

"Mikey?" she called. Her voice sounded different somehow, softer, almost angelic. He seemed to hear her, for he stood up slowly, and then even more slowly, he turned around. Allie giggled when she saw his eyes were closed.

"If my ears are playing tricks on me, I swear I'm gonna lose it," he said, still not opening eyes. A smile lighting up her face, Allie took a step forward.

"They're not Mikey," she said softly, but loud enough for him to hear. "This is real."

There was a short moment of silence, before his eyes slowly opened. He couldn't move for a moment. This wasn't possible. It had been, what, two days tops that he had been sitting in that clearing, for lack of anything better to do. She couldn't be here. She just couldn't.

And yet she was. And she was even more beautiful than he remembered her to be.

A brilliant smile lit up his face and he ran forward as fast as he could. When he reached her, he wrapped her in his arms, and picked her up, swinging her around and around. She laughed, music to his ears. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as well, holding on even though she knew she didn't need to. He wasn't planning on letting her go. After a minute he set her down and took a step back, still holding onto her hand.

They looked over each other briefly. Allie saw that Mikey was now dressed in a white t-shirt and white pants. He was bare foot like her, and his hair looked slightly messy, just as she liked it.

Mikey couldn't believe he was looking at the same girl. Her hair was much lighter, almost blonde, with traces of brown in it. It was long and slightly curled, hanging down her back. She wore a pure white dress, sleeveless, that stopped just below her knees, and she was also barefoot. But she was undoubtedly the same girl he had fallen in love with.

"But... how?" asked Mikey, for he had no idea how this was even possible. Allie smiled and took his other hand in hers.

"I chose you Mikey," she said simply. "I'd rather die than be without you, and so I did."

"But you didn't know what would happen when you stepped into the light. You could have lived a full life, and then found out when your time came for real."

"You were worth it all. You always have been."

They didn't need to say anything more, for the bond they shared couldn't be done justice by mere words. And so Mikey pulled Allie towards him for the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. They wrapped their arms around each other, standing together in that one little piece of eternity. An eternity that would be able to share, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Although I thought the book ending was good enough, and this never would have happened, I liked this possibility too. This is a one-shot, but there is <span>very<span> slight possibility that I will do another one-shot as a sequel, but don't get your hopes up. So, thoughts?**


End file.
